parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Ark
Neo Ark, known in the Japanese version as Shambala, is an underground location in Parasite Eve II. Located in Nevada (presumably in or near the Mojave Desert near Dryfield), it was a missile base constructed by the U.S. government during the Cold War. After the Soviet fall, the base was deactivated and put on sale. The secret organization, ostensibly using a private venture front, purchased the abandoned base and converted it into the haven center for NMC and ANMC research. It is now a secret laboratory that created the Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures. It is accessed through the abandoned mine and a shelter. In the Neo Ark, scientists created various types of ANMCs based on various environments on Earth, such the ocean, forest, and desert. They also created the GOLEM defense units. The lab houses various recreated environments to test their ANMCs in, but most of the lab is broken down and falling apart. This allows the ANMCs to roam throughout the shelter unhindered. The lab still has defense mechanisms running and Aya Brea confronts those as well as the ANMCs and the GOLEM defense units. In the lab, there are notes of what the lab personnel had been experimenting with various organisms. There are various rooms in the shelter, such as the Breeding Room, and the Garbage Disposal Room. Another major location is another level that is a massive greenhouse structure that is to provide a natural life for the ANMCs to evolve after being created. The greenhouses consist of Aquatic, Forest (with the "Temple of Tlaloc" or "Shrine of Time" modeled after Mayan culture) and Savanna. The greenhouse is constructed as a showcase for the investor so that they can choose the next lifeform they will become. There are also two massive Generators that provide power for the barrier that protects the innermost sanctum of Neo Ark, hiding the controller of these weapons: the new Eve. There's also another passage as well, large enough for a medium truck. For personnel transport, an electric powered jeep is installed. If Aya can secure the armory key from No. 9 GOLEM, an armory can be accessed. The armory is somewhat automatic with a "vending" machine where Aya can purchase equipment and weapon (strangely with credit accessed via Aya's MIST implant, implying MIST was involved). GOLEM soldier storage and armament facility is also installed. Trivia * "Neo Ark" may be a reference to an inversion of the mythological Noah's Ark story, except now, willing humans are the "animals" on the ark. Noah's Ark is also mentioned by Aya, affirming this. * "Neo" is a Latin prefix for "new", meaning it can be thought of as the "New Ark". * "Shambala" is likely a reference to Shambhala. * Neo Ark contains a temple dedicated to the worship of the deity Tlaloc. It is unclear why this is, although it may be psychological research to examine how ANMCs would react to concepts like god, religion, worship, etc, as they may still have remnants of their human memories. Gallery NeoArkLogo.png|Neo Ark logo. ArkControlCenter.png|The control center, with the logo on the floor. Horned.gif|Aya encounters a Horned Stranger. Plasma.gif|Aya fighting Maggots. PyramidPuzzle.png|Aya on the pyramid. 6-capture 24032012 214154.jpg|Eve's room. 20-capture 24032012 214250.jpg|Laboratory by Eve's room. Locations Any item marked in red requires a Medicine Wheel to pickup. Plot Devices (which update enemy encounters) Initial: Default enemy encounter until the room has been updated #2: Aya defeats the Proto Generator. #3: Aya examines the solution for the Pyramid Puzzle. #4: Aya unlocks the Power Plant 2 door. #5: Aya unlocks the ability to move the bridge. #6: Aya defeats the Beta Generator. #7: Aya defeats the Puppet Stinger. #8: Aya meets up with the military. Observatory *Room ID#: 7 *Connects to: B2 Main Corridor (B2), North Promenade, South Promenade *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: EVE Access Tunnel *Room ID#: 8 *Connects to: Main Corridor (B2), Elevator *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: North Promenade *Room ID#: 10 *Connects to: Observatory, Forest Zone *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Forest Zone *Room ID#: 11 *Connects to: North Promenade, Submarine Tunnel, Jungle Zone *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Submarine Tunnel *Room ID#: 12 *Connects to: Forest Zone, Pavilion *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Pavilion *Room ID#: 13 *Connects to: Submarine Tunnel, Island, Bridge *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Island *Room ID#: 14 *Connects to: Pavilion, Submarine Gallery *Pickups: Lipstick *Special: *Notes: Garden *Room ID#: 15 *Connects to: Bridge, Substation, Growth Room *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Power Plant 2 *Room ID#: 16 *Connects to: Substation *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Power Plant 1 *Room ID#: 17 *Connects to: Shrine *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Savanna Zone *Room ID#: 18 *Connects to: South Promenade, Shrine *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: South Promenade *Room ID#: 19 *Connects to: Observatory, Savanna Zone *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Altar *Room ID#: 20 *Connects to: Pyramid *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Shrine *Room ID#: 21 *Connects to: South Promenade, Power Plant 1 *Pickups: MP Boost2 *Special: *Notes: Bridge *Room ID#: 27 *Connects to: Pavilion, Garden *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Jungle Zone *Room ID#: 29 *Connects to: North Promenade, Pyramid *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Submarine Gallery *Room ID#: 30 *Connects to: Island *Pickups: Skull Crystal (Limited-time drop) *Special: *Notes: Pyramid *Room ID#: 32 *Connects to: Jungle Zone, Altar *Pickups: *Special: *Notes: Substation *Room ID#: 33 *Connects to: Garden, Power Plant 2 *Pickups: *Special: Ammo Box, 9mm Hydra *Notes: Category:Locations Category:Parasite Eve II Locations